The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to search query data processing.
A search engine is a program capable of searching for information across one or more databases. To assist in locating desired information, the search engine receives a user-entered search query. Typically, search engines support informational queries, navigational queries, and transactional queries. Once information related to the user-entered search query is located, the search engine presents the located information to the user in a preconfigured order.